


the architectured future | a bucky/steve fanmix

by restlesslikeme



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesslikeme/pseuds/restlesslikeme





	the architectured future | a bucky/steve fanmix

  
  
[THE ARCHITECTURED FUTURE | A BUCKY/STEVE FANMIX](https://rapidshare.com/files/1377358011/the_architectured_future_-_buckysteve.zip)

1\. violet hill | coldplay _  
bury me in honor  
when i’m dead and hit the ground_

2\. dramamine | modest mouse _  
i’ve said what i said and you know what i mean  
but i still can’t focus on anything_

3\. haven’t slept in years | matthew good band _  
all this time it’s been killing me,  
all this time it’s been caving in my head  
_  
4\. disorder | joy division _  
i’ve got the spirit, lose the feeling,  
take the shock away_

5\. broad ripple is burning | margot & the nuclear so and so’s _  
“darling, i’m lost” i heard you whispering  
that night in fountain square  
the trash filled streets made me wish we were heading home  
_  
6\. drown | the smashing pumpkins _  
yesterday the sky was you and i still feel the same_

7\. together we will live forever | clint mansell

8\. service bell | grizzly bear _  
let the others do what they do,  
i will hold on, hold on, hold on  
_  
9\. lord have mercy | empires _  
it’s time for the end and beginning to meet,  
time for what i lost to come back to me_

10\. you’ll need those fingers for crossing | los campesinos! _  
in a soft porn version of the end of the world  
i shake at the knees while my intentions unfurl_

11\. heart | stars _  
he held the flame i wasn’t born to carry  
i’ll leave the dying young stuff up to you_

12\. midsummer classic | sundowner _  
i cut corners on the carpet now, i danced quarters on the windowsill  
summer’s left me to different fate_

13\. in our bedroom after the war | stars _  
the living are dead, and the dead are all living  
the war is over, and we are beginning._


End file.
